All was well
by ginNharry
Summary: A story to fill the gap between what happened after the war and the epilogue. My take on the very private relationships of Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione.


**_Chapter 1: Aftershocks_**

Harry awoke slowly,the rays of the sun fighting hard to penetrate through the mists of grief and gloom that hung over him in sleep. Blinking blearily images came rushing to his mind. Fred with the ghost of his last smile,Remus and Tonks lying dead next to each other,peacefully as though in sleep and Voldemort falling backwards dead. They would all move on and rejoice in the peace that had come their way but for now, at this moment their was far too much to mourn for. Now was the time to bury their dead,bid farewell to them and vow to never forget them.

Sitting up, he pushed his hangings aside to peer into Ron's bed. Lying intertwined, he saw the forms of his two best friends asleep together. Ron's head was nestled in Hermione's neck and her arms were wrapped prtoectively around Ron's broad shoulders. Her leg was swung over his hip and it looked as though she was trying to hide him from the world. Moved by the love and the protectiveness it had inspired,Harry looked away. It was like Dumbledore said,love was always the answer. And they were all going to need as much of it as possible to get through this difficult time. His thoughts strayed to Ginny as always when he thought about love. It had been a year since he had spent anytime with her and he had missed her sorely. A year in which so many things had changed except the way he felt about her. Now that they were at the same place, being away from her felt unbearable. Knowing that he looked thoroughly battle worn and seeing him like this would only bring back bad memories of the past few days, he decide to make himself more presentable. As he cleaned up and walked back into the dormitory,he saw Ron and Hermione still asleep and decided that they could all do with some food.

Kreacher appeared the second Harry called out his name with a loud pop. Startled awake by the noise both ron and hermione woke instantly and scrambled for their wands. Intertwined as they were they both ended up falling to the floor.

"Its was just need to panic."said Harry as Ron still prone on the floor pointed his wand at Kreacher.

"Blimey Harry a little warning would have been good" said Ron as he untangled himself from Hermione and helped her up.

"What can I do for you master" squeaked kreacher "Kreacher would do anything for the noble hero whon avenged master regulus"

Despite the adulation and praise that he had receieved Harry found himself still unused to it. Rubbing his neck he said" if you are not tired Kreacher, the three of us could really use something to eat."

Kreacher bowed so low that his nose touched the ground. Speaking to the floor Kreacher said" Of course master. Kreacher would be honored. I will go right away and send some sandwiches up. When master returns home Kreacher will have everything ready for him and his friends.". With another crack Kreacher dissapeared.

Looking over at Ron and Hermione he saw that Ron had his arm over Hermione's shoulder and she had her hand on his knee. Their obvious closeness triggered and inflamed his need for Ginny. Subduing his urge to run and find her he focussed more clearly on his friends. He saw that while Ron appeared to be holding himself together his eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks down his face. Rising up he strode over to Ron and sat on his other side. Resting his hand on Ron's shoulder, where he was beginning to understand it would always be welcome, he asked quietly "Are you okay,mate?"

Ron squeezed his eyes shut as though trying to prevent some strong emotion from gulped down his sorrow and asked in a low voice" It will get better with time right Harry?" he asked. Knowing that he was referring to Sirius, Harry felt his grief incerase even more, a fact that he would have though impossible. Knowing that Sirius was happy had eased his burden a great deal thanks to the resurrection stone. This grief that he now felt was for his friend, knowing that he couldnt do anything to take away the pain that he knew Ron was suffering. "Yes mate it does. It will never go away completely, but you will learn how to go what they all would want. Fred, Lupin,Tonks everyone.."

Covering his face with both hands Ron shook slightly. Harry sat down and both Hermione and he engulfed Ron in between them and grieved the lost brother, the lost son and the lost friend.

Not before long another crack announced the arrival of a tall mound of sandwiches along with treacle tart. Looking up from his hands Ron peered blankly at the food before saying" Its about time I have been starving." Both Harry and Hermione caught each others eye in relief and amusement at Ron's natural proclivity for food. Rsing uo he biught the plate and sat down in between them . Taking a sandwich he munched on it and without looking up said" You should go see Ginny mate. She needs you now I reckon."Lifting his face up he stared intensely at Harry and said" Dont mess up this time. Shes my baby sister". Harry nodded solemnly and said. " I wont Ron. I love her. You know that."

At that Ron;s mouth fell open and Hermione gave a little squeak of delight. "You could have mentioned that before I gave you the tough brother routine you know" said Ron thoroughly red in his ears and put off by Harry's confession.

"All in good time" said Harry smirking slightly.

" I cant believe that the war is over and the three of us are still here" said Hermione her eyes watery.

Noticing that she was about to cry both Ron and Harry reached for her at the same time and ended up in the secind group hug of the day. Chuckling sightly Ron said" Reckon we should have had these group hugs when we had that effing locket. Sure would have helped." Hermione gave a strangled chuckle from somewhere in Ron's arms. Releasing her rapidly, he wiped away the few tears that had escaped and said " Sorry Hermione,didnt mean to ssuffocate you."

Hermione gave a watery smile and said " We better finish uo and go find the rest of your family,Ron. We should help them with all the arrangements for ..for Fred"she said shakily.

Ron looked stricken for a moment before snatching up another sandwich and stuffing it down. Finishing up hastily he said"Lets go then." Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder ilently lending him his strength. Ron looked at him and gestured towards Hermione and stared at him intently. A silent agreement passed between them and Harry went to find Ginny. As much as Ron thought Ginny needed him Harry knew that he was going to need her just as much. For him it wasnt just the loss of Fred . He had lost the only person who could have kept his parents alive for him. And they had left behind a boy parentless just the same as he. Who could understand the pain of growing up not knowing your parents better than he? His heart was heavy with thoughts of Fred,Lupin,Tonks and Teddy as he went to find his light in all the darkness. His Ginny.


End file.
